


One Million Years and I'm Still Loving You

by ArtThedevil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all those years, America finally goes to visit England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million Years and I'm Still Loving You

" Are you sure you want to be doing this?"

A sigh escaped through my lungs, feeling like fire and ice all at once. I turned to Lithuania and gave him a smile that felt sincere but probably didn't look it. 

"We're here now, aren't we?" His expression changed, and it gave me the reassurance that I needed. "There's no turning back now."

Lithuania smiled a small smile, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It will be alright."

I couldn't help but feel grateful for all he'd done. He had offered to come with me when I decided I would do this, seeing how apprehensive I was about it. That's what I like about Lithuania, he always tries to help people when they need it. For that, I cant thank him enough.

"Thanks man, you're the best."

With one last smile and a nod of his head, he turned and left, heading back to the airport. At the end of this block was my destination, my journey wasn't over just yet. As I walked and the rain continued to fall, it felt as if time was slowing down, and everything was moving in slow motion. The houses and trees passed by in a hazy blur, and I could feel my heart beat faster with every step. It was too late to change my mind. I would have to see him again anyway, since we're now both with the Allied Forces, and I figured why not get it out of the way now, rather than in front of everyone at the meeting next month. 

It took me a moment to realize I was standing in front of his house now, with its lively green rose bushes and dainty English windows peering out at me. It felt like my heart was in my stomach as I made my way to the door, taking a deep breath and knocking on it. I waited, still feeling like time was moving at the speed of a sloth. It was quiet here, not like New York or Los Angeles, and I could have sworn I heard a mumble of "Who the hell could that be at this hour?" mixed in with the soft sound of rain. 

The lock on the door was turning, and I felt the urge to vomit. Then in a matter of seconds the door was open, and there he stood, eyes wide and green. I could see the shock in them as I studied his face. And then it hit me ll at once, all of the emotion that I felt then as well as now. It all flooded my mind like a movie of my life being played out on a screen, and I resisted the urge to rush at him and cling to him as if I were a child again. 

"A-America."

I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there in the rain, staring back at him. 

"You're all wet."

"I know, it's raining."

There was an uncomfortable silence as we continued to gaze at each other in shock, our eyes locked in place. It felt like there was a force weighing so heavily that I couldn't move if I wanted to, and it seemed to be the same for England. After what felt like hours, he finally came to his senses, closing his mouth and reverting his gaze.

"Come in" he said, moving aside to let me in. "You wouldn't want to catch a cold, now would you?"

That was England for you, always worrying about stupid little things. It must have been instinct for him though, since he was used to caring for me for all those years. Before I could say anything, a towel was tossed in my direction. I caught it quickly before it had a chance to hit the ground. I hadn't even noticed him go and get one.

I mumbled a quiet thank you before following him into the living room, where he sat down on the couch. I hesitated a moment before taking a seat next to him, leaving at least a good foot of space between us. Then, more awkward silence. At first it seemed like neither of us would ever say anything. It'd been so long that neither of us knew what to say anymore. It was eventually England who broke the silence. 

"Would you like some tea to warm you up?"

I nodded. His voice was so quiet, unlike how I remembered it. He stood, making his way into the kitchen, and I followed once again. I watched as he took the teapot off of the stove to pour it, steam rising from the spout. He must have already been in the middle of preparing his tea when I knocked on the door. 

"Its been quite some time, hasn't it?" I know you've never really liked my tea but...b-but-"

His voice trembled, and so did his hands as he continued to pour my cup of tea.

"Arthur" I said, putting my hand on top of his, gently forcing the teapot in his grasp to rest on the table. My hand lingered on his, and I gazed at him with concern. His eyes widened at the sound of his name, and the tears that were rimming them began to spill over. 

"Oh god, Alfred."

His voice and body trembled even more, as he sobbed into his hands, wracking his whole body like an earthquake. It killed me to see him like that, and visions of the last time he cried like this flashed through my mind, haunting me. His body knelt on the wet earth in defeat, rifle lying next to him in the mud, me gazing down at him in disappointment. It was all too painful to remember.

Without thinking, I grabbed him, pulling him tightly against my chest. 

"Arthur, its okay." I was crying too now, and we were nothing but a mess.

"No, its not" he wailed. It was all my fault. It's all my fault." He squeezed me tighter. "I never wanted any of it to happen."

As if it were possible, I held him even tighter. "I know you didn't."

"I only ever wanted to keep you safe, away from the world and its corrupt ways. I should have known better." He let out a barrage of sobs before looking up into my eyes. "I love you, Alfred."

My heart seemed to stop, and I forgot how to breathe. And before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. At first he was shocked, not moving a muscle, but then he caved in and we were locked in a passionate tangle of tongues. There was so much emotion flowing from each of us, everything we'd held locked up for years, finally breaking free.

When we broke apart, I continued to hold him in my arms. we were sinking, deeper and deeper, into our own despair and destruction. And no matter how hard we struggle, we'll always sink together, until the day we reach the bottom.


End file.
